1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and associated logic for administering a function of a service in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For using an FMC (fixed-mobile converged) service, the subscriber must be unambiguously identified and authorized (for example, in order to be able to carry out a correct charging). For fixed-mobile converged services such as PCS (personal communication service) and CCS (corporate communication service), the service user sometimes employs a mobile terminal device and sometimes employs a fixed network terminal device.
In the mobile radiotelephone network, the unambiguous identification of the subscriber ensues automatically via a SIM (subscriber identity module) card. The identification of the subscriber can also ensue automatically in the fixed network when the subscriber uses a terminal device that is administratively known to the FMC service and that is allocated to the subscriber, and when the fixed network supplies the calling line identity (connection number) of this fixed network terminal device to the FMC service logic.
When using an arbitrary fixed network terminal (i.e., a fixed network terminal that was not administratively allocated to the subscriber by the FMC service), an automatic identification of the subscriber is not possible. However, a registration at one's own fixed network terminal device for employing this terminal device via a specific FMC service is also not possible, even though this would be meaningful in certain cases (for example, for teleworkers when specific calls from the connection are to be at the expense of the company (CCS service)).
Up to now, the fixed network has supported the use of outside terminals at one's own expense or of one's own terminal at the expense of a third party only via the possibility of identifying and authenticating the calling party via an in-band dialogue. To that end, the calling party (for example, an IN service subscriber) must input a personal identification number (PIN) that the service logic compares to data stored in the network (for example, for credit card services or for UPT). Such prior art is known, for example, from the European Patent document EP-A-0 602 779.
Furthermore, the International Patent document WO 98 09425 A discloses a system for handling calls with whose assistance a fixed network terminal device that is to be employed for the continuation of the call can be indicated given an initiation of a call via a mobile network terminal device.
Finally, the European Patent document EP-A-0844 799 discloses a communication system for handling calls with whose assistance a mobile network subscriber can indicate via said subscriber's mobile network terminal device whether calls directed to this subscriber should be routed to a prescribable fixed network terminal device.